Switched Again
by ThSamurai
Summary: The Puppet King accidently switches the bodies of Starfire and Kitten (Date with Destiny). Will the Titans discover Kitten before its too late? Read and find out. [COMPLETE]
1. Mixed up

This is one of a few short stories that I like to write in between my bigger fics. The storyline sort of came to me while watching the "Date with Destiny" episode. So tell me what you think.

It was lightly drizzling and Raven and Starfire were currently flying over the city on their usual patrol route. So far the day had been pretty uneventful, aside from the power going out at the Tower while Starfire was in the middle of taking a shower. Instead of dwelling on the days boredom Starfire decided to think about tonight. She was going on a dinner date with Robin. They hadn't really been able to decide on what they wanted to go out and eat, but the city is large and the night is young. Yes everything would be perfect to-.

"STARFIRE"! Starfire snapped out of her romantic trance and had to swiftly pull up to avoid running head on into a large building. When she was finally able to catch her breath Raven floated up next her.

"Starfire, is it just me or are you a little pre-occupied".

"Forgive me Raven, I am as you said 'pre-occupied'. Starfire had been wanting to find someone to help vent her feelings in the slightest, and so far the only one in an arms length was Raven. Who, if you wanna get technical, isn't exactly all touchy feely. Just then they heard a small explosion down below. They decided to abandon the subject for now and head downwards.

The explosion had come from a small privately owned jewelry store which was part of a small mini mall type of establishment. People were running out of the store while a short figure stood up to the cashier. She had blonde hair and the highest, squeakiest voice you'll ever hear. She had a bag in one hand and a small colt in the other. She leaned on the counter and pointed her gun at the man.

"Well didn't you hear me? I said put everything worthy of a princess in the bag before I give the walls a new paintjob with your brains"! The slowly put his hand below the register.

"S-sure, just a moment". Instead of retrieving some valuable jewels however, he had hit the panic button and an array of alarms went off. As Kitten looked around franticly the man ducked behind the counter and moved away. She looked back to see him gone and stomped her foot down. Then she yelled at someone in the background.

"Get out here! The police will be here any minuet"!

"Oh I think the police are the least of your worries Kitten", said a familiar voice from the doorway. Kitten turned on her heel and saw Starfire standing there with Raven following in behind.

"You know you have got to be the most inept thief I have ever seen", remarked the sorceress. Kitten grinned evilly and called out to her accomplice. Then she turned back to the two Titans.

"Well look who it is. It's the Goth of Goths and Robbie-Poo's bitch"! Starfire suddenly lit up her fists and charged at Kitten who moved out of way just as Starfire came pelting at her. 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos', Raven lifted a small chair and sent it on a collision course with Kitten. It hit her hard and sent her flying into the back room where Starfire had landed. Raven would have followed accept tow large guys jumped out of nowhere and began to throw slow but powerful punches at Raven. She dodged and blocked as much as she could but felt a fist hit her in the back.

Kitten shook her head and suddenly found herself being picked up by the throat. Eyes bright green Starfire held her up against the wall with one hand while another readied a starbolt.

"You know it was really fun, dancing the night away with Robbi-Poo. Taking his thoughts completely off of you"! Star's grip tightened. "I think that even if I didn't threaten to destroy the whole city, he still would have seen the light and left you and friends for me and me alone".

"Are you that eager to have your life ended", said Starfire uncharacteristically. Just then Starfire felt a sharp pain across her head and she let go of Kitten and fell over. When she looked up she the Puppet King standing there holding a small bat in one hand and a familiar looking controller in the other. Tucked under his belt was a tiny wooded replica of Starfire.

"Meet my new partner in whatever", said Kitten standing behind the Puppet King. "And you'll make a nice addition to my little work force also".

"Why him", asked Starfire utterly perplexed.

"He works cheap. Alright get on with it, I wanna get out of here as quickly as possible". The puppet king nodded, put down the bat and took out the small Starfire doll.

"Aright Titan, soon you and your friends will be mine again", so saying he activated his control device and Star felt a weird feeling enter her. She was actually being sucked out of her own body. 'NO' she thought. I have plans tonight. Just as her last bit of strength left her she let loose a well-aimed starbolt at the puppet king. He was suddenly knocked off balance and fell back into a circuit box for the shop. He yelled out as hundred of volts went through him. Though it effected his device more than him. Star's essence didn't go to the doll and Kitten also fell to the floor as her "self" was torn from her body.

After binding up the two goons with a couple of steel girders, Raven went onto the back room and found the limp forms of Starfire, Kitten, and the Puppet King. Opened mouthed she bent down and was relieved to have felt Starfire's pulse. Little did she know that it was not Starfire in there at all. Soon the police did arrive and carted away Kitten and the Puppet King. Raven picked up Starfire and flew off towards the Tower.

Inside the police van Starfire opened her eyes and saw the puppet King in hand cuffs while also securely tied down. She then noticed that she herself was cuffed and restrained. 'Why am I with the Puppet King and Kitten in this law enforcement vehicle? Where is Raven? And since when did I have blonde hair'? Just then her thoughts zoomed back to the jewelry store and the Puppet King. She then gasped and looked at herself in the reflection of the window.

"I am not with Kitten. I AM KITTEN"! While this was going on, Raven was flying "Starfire" back to Titans Tower.


	2. Realization and in Court

Alright here is chapter two for you all. I got some pretty good reviews from the first one so I must be doing somthin' right. Correct me if I'm wrong though. R&R.

Inside the van Starfire was having the mother of all panic attacks. She was trapped inside the body of an crazy, evil (not to mention spoiled rotten), horrible little girl who at that moment was on her way to Titans Tower. Starfire struggled to free herself from the cuffs but failed.

"Would you give it up! It's your own fault your in this mess anyway". Said the Puppet King finally regaining consciousness. She whirled around angrily.

"MY FAULT?! You are the one who tried to trap me in a small wooden replica of myself. You are the one who allied yourself with a Klorbag Varbler-Nelk like Kitten. All of this is YOUR FAULT"!!!!!!!!!

"Excuse me but if you had just stood still and let me take your body as my puppet, then you wouldn't be inside her body now would you"?

"No I'd just be a captive and my body transformed into a robotic killing machine".

"Hey its all a matter of perspective", said the Puppet King still chained to the floor. Starfire then sat cross-legged on the small bench as the van went over a pothole and Star bumped her head against the wall. Rubbing her head She continued.

"I need only tell them of my situation and I will be freed to go and retrieve my rightful body", said Star with confidence.

"Sure, you go ahead and do that. Tell them that you've magically switched bodies with a wanted criminal, your completely innocent, and that you need to be released immediately to go and get your body back", mocked the Puppet King. "I'm sure they'll understand, you don't belong in a prison at all. You're more of the psycho-ward type". Starfire wanted to make a comeback, but knew that that what the Puppet King said was true, who would ever believe her story. She sure couldn't count on the Puppet King to vouch for her.

'This was turning out to be a very bad day indeed', thought Starfire. She then thought about how her night with Robin was going to be ruined beyond all belief and that he might not ever forgive her and.... 'STOP THINKING LIKE THAT'! She told herself. She knew Robin would be disappointed but he would not be angry with her. He's told her before that it is impossible for him to stay or even get angry with her. Anyway, current circumstances make going to dinner with Robin a little difficult. 'I mean I am trapped inside Kitten's body and she is trapped in mine and'-. A thought came to her. 'What if Robin goes to dinner with her as he could be under the impression that it is me!!! He could turn out to enjoy her company rather than mine'!!!!!!!

"You know your thinking out loud and I'm getting tired of listening to this superhero soap opera", remarked Puppet king from the floor. Starfire ignored him.

'Oh if only I was not without m powers I could easily escape from this vehicle'. Just them another horrible thought crossed her mind. "MY POWERS!!! If Kitten discovers how to use them then there may be no stopping her and getting my body back. I hope I am not wanted for too many offenses, I need to get out of prison as soon as possible and return to my friends'. Obviously Starfire was unfamiliar with the criminal justice system on Earth.

TITANS TOWER........

Kitten slowly opened her eyes and figured she was long in jail by now. She looked around and her mouth dropped. Either they were getting really soft in the federal prisons, or this was someplace entirely different. She was lying on a pink circular bed, which was perfectly tidy. The room looked like the scent made by an air freshener made visually. She looked around, 'Oh...My...God. Who in their right minds would have so much fluff in their life or even in their room? She got up and went over to the room's bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Maybe she was hallucinating? She looked up in the mirror, dried her face and left.

She suddenly jumped back into the bathroom and wide eyed stared at herself in Starfire's body. She felt her face all over and gasped several times. "I-I-I am inside her body"? Now that she had pointed out the obvious to herself she went back to the room, which was undoubtedly Starfire's room. Kitten sat on the bed and went through the past events in her head. She was robbing the store with the Puppet King, Starfire and Raven showed up, got in a fight with Starfire, Puppet King was about to trap Star,.......- "PUPPET KING", she shouted. She went over and toppled the nightstand angrily. "That stupid fool trapped me inside the body of this stupid fool"!! She punched the wall and it made a sizable hole. She also noticed her eyes were green. "Although", she said to herself. "I suppose its not all a bad thing". She looked down at her hands, which were glowing green. "With Starfire's powers I bet not even Robin would be able to beat me". It was then that more thoughts entered Kitten's mind. "OH ROBBIE-POO, this is just what I need to get Robbie-Poo back where he belongs. Although", she rubbed her throat. "They might be able to tell its me in here". It was true that Kitten had a voice which was anything but inconspicuous; in short the Titans were sure to recognize her.

Kitten decided that she should try her best to act like and sound like Starfire until Robin was coaxed enough to not care who she was. Kitten gave it her best try; "H-hello my friends", she mimicked. Instead of sounding like Starfire however, Kitten came off as an illiterate British woman. "This is going to be harder than I thought".

BACK TO STARFIRE...........

After riding for what seemed like hours they finally reached the Jump City courthouse. They had to wait because many other cases came before them. Finally they were called up. When Star took her seat at the defendant's table she looked at the judge and couldn't help but feel more than slightly intimidated. He was an old man with oval bifocals and had the look of a stony gargoyle. He gestured toward her and the Puppet King.

"In the matter of he people versus Kitten and her accomplice how do you plead"? Starfire didn't know how to answer.

"Um, I am not the one whom you seek"? She cringed slightly behind the table. The judge gave her a look which said 'Are you crazy'? He then held up the bag that Kitten had during the robbery.

"This bag has enough jewelry to feed a third world country. We have surveillance footage of you and your ridiculous friend here committing the Robbery. The Teen Titan that handed you over personally said it was you who also managed to injure her friend. And to top it all off, your wearing some of the stolen jewelry". Starfire glanced downward and for the first time noticed a gold necklace, three diamond rings, a pear bracelet, and two emerald earrings. She didn't think Kitten was **that** stupid. Oh well, you learn something new everyday. The judge put down the bag and cleared his throat. "Therefore, I challenge you to bring forth anything that would prove your innocence in the slightest". The whole courtroom turned to her as Star searched for something that could help in her defense.

"Might it possibly help to know that my meta-physical essence has been switched with Kitten's, resulting in a mix up of our bodies"? Everyone in the room all began to thing the same thing; She..is..insane. "If you do not believe me, ask him", she pointed at the Puppet King. The judge looked from the limp doll to Starfire.

"First of all, that is the most preposterous excuse I have ever heard. And I've heard some pretty dumb things in this job. And second; that, is a puppet. Are you trying to insult my intelligence"? Scared of whatever he was about to say Star shook hear head. "This court sentences you to fifteen years in federal prison plus five years parole upon release which will be on August 16, 2019. Case dismissed, NEXT". He hit the desk with his mallet and a wide-eyed and opened mouthed Starfire was taken away.

Ok I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm getting there. Anyway how'd you like this one? Next chapter is one its way.


	3. Worst fears

Sorry it took awhile to write, been distracted by something lately. Oh well, here's ch3. R&R.

Starfire's door opened and Kitten poked her head out to make sure no one was coming. She stepped out and decided to go find Robin. She turned and came face to face with Lee (For those of you who missed The Manchurian Titans, Lee is an exiled Samurai who joined the team while on the run from a ninja bounty hunter. Lee however is not Japanese but American, strange I know but he' my char.). Kitten froze and then regained her composure.

"Ah, Star-San there you are. I require your assistance", he then grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his room. As she was tugged down the hall she looked back disappointingly and went with Lee. They came to his room, entered and Kitten immediately felt like she was in danger. On his walls were racks and stands that held his razor sharp sword, spears and staffs, sherikans (spring-loaded throwing weapons), and bows and arrows. 'Oh my God who is this guy', thought Kitten. He brought her over to a small generator looking device.

"Alright, remember how we were discussing the intricacies of a fusion particle accelerator"? Kitten blinked.

"Uhhh, yeah", she had absolutely no idea what Lee was talking about. (NOTE: What I am about to say is completely made up. I have no idea what the hell I am talking about).

"Well I'm almost through with the construction of my model and I need to know if the quantum flux inhibitor should coincide with the plutonium capacitors"? Kitten just stared at him while Lee awaited an answer. She shook her head and somewhat lost her voice control.

"WHAT?! What a bunch of dorky scientific crap! Do yourself and everyone-else a favor and stop being such a fag and get a hobby". She then turned and left. Lee stood half taken aback half confused. He set down his notes and left his room. He walked to the training area and found Robin hitting away at the punching bag.

"Robin-San"?

"Yes Lee, YA! What is it"? Lee thought a moment.

"Am I correct in assuming that the term "fag" is meant as a derogatory insult"? Robin paused and looked at Lee.

"What? Never mind I don't wanna know. But yes, well usually. It depends on how it's used".

"Thank-you", Lee bowed and walked out of the room while muttering, "Interesting culture". Robin thought about how utterly weird and somewhat creepy that just was. He put it in the back of his mind and went back to his excesses. From over in a corner Kitten watched Robin with a mischievous grin and decided to go in for her catch.

JOINING STARFIRE..........

Starfire was currently fidgeting with the lock trying to pick it open. In the foreground the Puppet King was laughing himself silly.

"You really are most helpless without all those powers aren't you"? Starfire glared at him.

"Please, if I am to discover a way out I cannot be distracted by you any longer".

"You're not going to find a way out! Though I happen to know of a way I can escape"-. He suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth. He had said too much. Starfire dropped the bobby pin that she was using, turned around slowly, and moved over to the Puppet King. She then picked him up and held him in the air.

"You will tell me how to free myself from this prison", she said sternly.

"And if I just decide to forget how to get out"? Star pulled him in closer.

"Then I am sure the earth creature known as the termite, could jog your memory". The Puppet King was silent for a moment.

"You wouldn't. You-you-you couldn't"!

"Would you like to see if I have the ability", said Star now getting angry. She looked even more pissed in Kitten's body.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT"! Starfire dropped him.

"Now. How do I escape"? He moved over to the left corner and pulled up a loose brick to reveal a small hole. She peered down it and looked back up. "How did you know about this"?

"They somehow always manage to place me in the same cell every time".

"Uh huh", said Star taking another look down the small downward shaft. She took a deep breath and jumped down with the Puppet King following her. It was pitch black and twice they bumped into each other. Finally they saw light and made a mad dash for the end. They got to the opening and Starfire stopped.

"Hey! Why are you stopping"? She turned her head slightly and then shoved the Puppet King back in. "YOU DOUBLECORSSING WOULD-BE SLAVE"!

"Forgive me, but you are a criminal and therefore belong in this facility. I thank you for your assistance though". With that she took a rock and banged it up against the fragile wall and the tunnel caved in. She then took out his control device from inside her prison uniform. She had taken it from him when they bumped into each other in the dark. She then climbed back around rock wall and found herself at least a mile from the prison gates. Then she took off for her home. "I must get back to my friends with haste".

RETURNING TO TITANS TOWER.....................

Kitten moved down the hall towards Starfire's room to get ready for "her" date with Robin. She had nearly exhausted herself in the training room with Robin, so she carried a full glass of water with her. She entered her room and was surprised to find Lee sitting on Starfire's bed.

"UH, uh Lee what are you ding here"? He didn't answer her. "Perhaps there is something troubling your soul perhaps"? Still he simply sat there in silence. Kitten began to sweat, 'Does he know who I am'? "Well I can see you are in need of some quiet alone time so I will be"-

"You are not Starfire are you", asked Lee not turning to her. She looked down and noticed a wakizashi (short sword) in his hand.

"What is it that you mean", her fake voice began to falter. He stood up and turned around.

"That's enough, I don't know who you are but you can just drop the act right now"! Kitten narrowed her eyes and then hit the lock next to the door.

"Not that it matters now, but what gave me away"?

"You overplayed your part. Star-San gets angry but she never insults any of us, she usually greets her own room upon entering, and she is right handed. You are holding that glass with your left hand". Kitten glanced down and cursed. "I might also like to point out that you haven't a hope of fooling Robin-San in the slightest. What I just said is dwarfed when compared to his knowledge of her. He knows her to well".

"Well good job Sherlock Holmes", she said in her normal voice. "But I'm afraid you will not be leaving to tell anyone". She suddenly brought up her hands and hit him square in he chest with a starbolt. He looked up in surprise. He didn't think she would discover how to manipulate Starfire's powers so quickly. She fired another, which knocked his blade out of his hand. He looked up and gave her a good long psi blast (Lee has telepathy) which sent her too her knees. Gripping her head she looked up at Lee. "Y-you know this is her body that you're hurting". Lee took a step a step back frowning slightly but that was all the distraction that she needed. Smiling evilly she fired her eye beams at him and he flew up against the wall. He slid down to the floor and shook his head and looked up to see Kitten towering over him.

"I wonder, just how many of these can the human body take", she powered up her fists. "Hopefully this is your last", She reared up her arm and then brought it down with a flash.

In the living room Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat watching an episode of Stargate SG-1, while Raven set out to writing a poem on he angst filled life at Titans Tower. Robin was also dressed up a little because tonight was his night with Starfire. Though at the moment he seemed more miffed than exited.

"Yo Rob, everything all right", asked Cyborg. Beast Boy glanced at Robin. Robin scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, its just that Star's been acting kinda strange lately".

"Like how", asked Beast Boy half concentrating on the TV.

"While I was in the middle of training she came out of nowhere and began to flirt with me for no apparent reason". Cyborg and BB could tell this was going to be good. "Next thing I know she's backed me in a corner and it seemed like she was trying to seduce me or something". They both raised an eyebrow.

"In the first place seduction is not one of Star's usual personality traits. And in the second place, what does Star need to seduce your for? You're already freakishly crazy about her", said Cyborg.

"Starfire has changed somewhat", said Raven walking up to them. They all turned and Raven went on. "This afternoon when I reminded her of our noon meditation that she always looked for to, she told me to get lost and to go fly a kite".

"**Starfire** said that", asked Robin completely astounded. They all sat or stood in silence contemplating why Starfire had suddenly taken on such a weird attitude.

"Maybe she's been watching M TV. again", suggested Beast Boy. They all shuddered at the recent occurrence of Starfire adopting some enticing personality suggestions from the station.

"Well for what ever the reason, Raven I want you to find out just what she's feeling and maybe that will give us a clue as to what's going on. And maybe she'll be her old self while we're at dinner". Just then Kitten walked in.

"Well Robin? You ready"? She had on not the purple sparkling dress that Starfire wore to the prom, but a black low cut dress with no shoulders. They did nothing but stare in both awe and fear.

"Then again I could be wrong", said Robin to himself. Kitten approached him in the smoothest way possible.

"Wellllll", she said batting her eyes. "Are we going or aren't we". Robin was dumbstruck.

"I, uh, I guess. But"-, before he could finish Kitten had grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him toward the door. "Whoa! Ok I guess we'll be back later", he yelled at them as he was sucked out the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy then turned to Raven.

"Well, did you get anything", asked Cyborg.

"_Much_", said Raven narrowing her eyes.

AT THE RESTAURANT................

Robin had reserved a place for him and Starfire at a fancy Italian restaurant called Little Sicily, which also had a dance area in the outside garden. They entered and a waiter showed them to their table. They ordered their food and Robin did his best not to look like he was afraid "Starfire" was going to explode or something.

MEANWHILE..............

Starfire (in Kitten's body) was running down the street towards Titans Tower and was stopping for nothing, or so she thought.

She soon ran out of breathe and had to slow down or she felt she would pass out. She wished she did not have a weak body such as Kitten's. She was panting and stopped by a lamppost. Regaining her strength she continued on her way, she passed by a street clock and gasped. The clock read 8:15, and they had decided on seven for their date. Out of breathe or not she kicked it into a high sprint to the restaurant where Robin and Kitten were.

"Oh I hope I am not too late", she said as she went down the road.

Back at the restaurant Robin and Kitten were almost done with their dinner. Robin had ordered a Shrimp and lobster scampi while Kitten had taken the liberty to, lets just say, completely overindulge herself in a huge spaghetti meal, extra extra breadsticks, and a two whole bottles of red wine............for her.

"Uh Starfire, are you sure you can finish all of that", asked Robin from his empty bowl. Kitten took a sip of her wine and smiled.

"No. But oh well".

"Yeah, oh well", said Robin to himself while drawing on the table with his finger. This wasn't like Starfire at all, she always asked Robin if she ordered too much, though she never did, until now. Starfire had also never even tried Wine before, let alone like it. Finally Kitten put down her fork and drank the last remnants of he wine.

"Well I can't eat another bite", she said looking up. Their waiter came by and handed Robin the check. He looked down the rather long list and when he came to the total his eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent almost two hundred dollars all in one night. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then removed a special credit card. It had a picture of Titans Tower in with all of them in front of the tower. He stuck the card in the small black case and seemed to watch it leave in slow motion. Kitten then got up and walked over to Robin.

"So, wanna dance". Robin gulped and adjusted his collar.

"I'm uh, I'm not really sure Star", he saw Kitten giving him a reproachful look and got really scared. "Alright, alright lets go", he said getting up.

"That's the spirit Robbie-Poo"!

"What did you just call me", asked Robin startled. Kitten panicked and feared the worst while trying to cover it up.

"Sorry, Robin, I meant Robin. Must've had something else on my mind".

"Righhhht", said Robin taking Kitten's hand. They walked out side to the garden and went onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into Robin's shoulder. Wide eyed he put his arms around her waist and they danced.

While all of this was happening Starfire approached the restaurant and peered inside the windows. She couldn't see Robin or Kitten in her body. Just when she decided to head for the Tower she remembered that this place had a garden to sit around and dance in. She figured it was a long shot but then decided that it didn't hurt to look. She was soon to find out that it did. She moved on up to the garden area and crouched behind a bush. She had trouble seeing around the leaves and small branches so she moved a part of it aside. The next thing she saw was Robin dancing out on that floor with Kitten inhabiting her body.

Star's eyes started to get teary and she began to sniffle. She couldn't gasp, yell, or even run away. She stood in shock. Robin was actually slow dancing with Kitten, and he even appeared to be enjoying it. It was then that Robin turned I her direction and caught a glimpse of her. He stared at her, baffled and confused.

Starfire turned and left for Titans Tower. As she ran while wiping her eyes she thought about what she just saw. Her worst fears had actually happened. Worst of all, Robin saw her in this wretched form. It was then that she stopped to think about something. When she was looking at him and he caught sight of her, she was sure she saw Robin mouth, "Starfire"?

So what'd you think of this part? Let me know so I can update. R&R.


	4. Making up for Everything

Well here it is, the highly anticipated (yeah right) fourth chapter. At the end of this chapter I have a question to ask you all. Please answer, it will help out a lot. Enough of that, on with the chapter.

Starfire was walking down with her head hanging even lower. As she walked small tears fell to the ground and acted like a breadcrumb trail, she was thoroughly miserable. She had just seen Robin dancing with Kitten in the form of herself and didn't seem to realize it, what's more he also seemed to be enjoying himself. She didn't want to talk to anyone; she just wanted to be alone. She found a bench, sat herself down and rubbed her arms from the small gusts of wind. She looked around, there was no one in sight, no one to comfort her. She sat and wondered how or even why Robin would allow himself to be fooled by someone as unlike her as Kitten. She felt another crying spell coming on.

"Everything all right"? She whirled around and Lee was standing there smiling at her. She stood up, ran over and hugged him. She did not crush him this time however, since she did not have her powers.

"Oh Lee you must believe me, I am Starfire not the one who has undoubtedly been roaming the Tower". Lee hushed her.

"I know. I, Robin-San and the others have discovered her. I also have the bruises to prove it". He moved aside some of his hair to reveal a small purple bump. "I haven't been by Raven to correct it yet".

"She attacked you", asked Starfire worryingly. Lee shrugged it off.

"She may know how to use your powers, but she does not understand them". Star looked confused. "You know, why they are the way they are. How they came to be, or what their true nature is. They are a part of you, not Kitten". Starfire nodded and sat back down. She sniffled again and Lee put his arm around her shoulder (in a brotherly comfort).

"I do not believe I should interfere with Robin's new relationship".

"What do you mean", asked Lee. She wiped her nose.

"Well, he, he and Kitten"- She trailed off and Lee knew what she meant. He nodded in comprehension. "I just want him to be h-happy".

"Starfire", she looked up. It was not often that Lee called any of them by their regular names. He usually referred to them as whatever-San as a sign of respect, to Robin it was for loyalty. "You of all people should not believe what you see". Starfire was instantly filled with hope. She stood up and dried her eyes.

"Thank you Lee". He smiled and bowed.

"We should return to the tower", Star nodded in agreement and began walking with Lee. Then a question came to her.

"Lee, why did Robin not come here to see me"? Lee didn't look at her but smiled and nodded.

"All part of the plan"

"Plan"? Starfire was intrigued.

"Before he left for dinner, Robin-San had a talk with the others.

A talk which they told me of after I regained consciousness. Anyway, He found _your_ behavior to strange to be you, so he organized a very well though out plan to catch your imposter red handed. In such a way that there's no escape, no alibi. An that is where you come in Star-San".

"I do not understand", said Starfire while walking.

"This Kitten, as the others called her, is using your powers. Meaning that sooner or later you will be the only one who can stop her. Now here is what is going to happen". He explained the complete details of Robin's plan as they made their way down the street toward Titans Tower.

AT TITANS TOWER.....................

Robin and Kitten were standing on the roof of Titans Tower watching the night sky. 'This is one of Starfire's favorite things to do', thought Robin. From the time they left the restaurant Kitten had taken hold of Robin's arm and up to right up to know had not loosened her grip.

"You know you can let go of my arm now", said Robin not looking at her. Kitten looked very annoyed and released his arm. She was beginning to fear that something was wrong. The entire night she had not seen Robin smile at her or anything, was there a chance that Lee was right about Robin knowing Star too well. 'Ahhh, what a bunch of crock', she thought to herself. 'They probably had a fight or something, and that's why Robbie-Poo was ignoring me like this. I've got him and this whole thing in the bag'. She then tugged on his arm.

"Can't we go inside, it's so boring out here on the roof", said Kitten with half closed eyes. Robin turned his head slightly.

"But **you** always like to come out here. I've said some important things to you on this roof. Don't you remember", he asked suspiciously. He faced her and saw that a single large sweat drop was coming down the side of her head.

"B-but I would rather you tell me those things inside, maybe in my room", she ran a finger down his arm. She stared straight into his eyes trying to get him to fall into them. When her finger got to his wrist he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Star's eyes can do that, your's can't. And do not touch me". He roughly let go of her arm and walked towards the railing. She was afraid of this; Robin had found her out before she could turn him otherwise. She followed up behind him trying to think quickly. "Did you actually think you would be able to even sound like Starfire, you sound more like an illiterate British woman".

"I am not sure what it is that you mean Robbie-Po-, I mean Robin".

"And then there's the fact that that's the second time you've called me by that really embarrassing name".

"On the contrary Robin I mean it with the utmost love and respect", she said in her normal voice.

"Can you love me enough to leave me, Starfire, and the rest of the Teen Titans alone. Forever". Kitten pretended to look like she was thinking about it.

"No". She said this and Robin nodded. He then threw a small device at her which bound her hands.

"Then maybe I should just hold you here, **Kitten**, until Starfire can come around with the means to switch back the both of you". Kitten's eyes turned green and she broke apart the handcuffs.

"Or maybe I could just smack you around enough to where you wouldn't even remember that there ever existed a name like Starfire". She fired a few loose Starbolts at him, which he dodged easily. Just like at the prom he pulled off his suit to reveal his usual boy wonder uniform. She looked a little perplexed at this.

"I only wear a real suit when I'm sure I'm not going to have choke down my food".

"Oh that's verrrry funny Robbie-Poo, but in the end I will get you and you will see things my way"!

"That's another thing. Why this sudden obsession over me, I thought you liked that weird Fang guy".

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS"! She shouted at him and launched several more Starbolts at him followed by a stream from her eyes. He brought out his staff and blocked the starbolts but was struck in the leg by the eye beams. He fell to the ground and gripped his leg. He still wasn't sure what hurt more; starbolts or eye beams. He was on one knee while using his staff for support as Kitten came and hovered right over him.

"So. Give up"?

"Hadn't planned on it", he whipped his staff around and it cut a piece of her dress. She backed up a bit and smiled evilly.

"Careful Robbie-Poo, you wouldn't want to damage such a nice body now would you". Robin's eyes narrowed. "Because I'm just so sure you enjoy nothing more than looking at it"!

"Perhaps, when I'm looking at the right person". By now Kitten was sure she was going to get nowhere with Robin. She then landed and juggled a single starbolt in her hand while walking towards him.

"Fine, if I can't have you"- she hit him hard in the stomach. "-Then I will make sure she won't"! She let loose a almost pointed looking starbolt, sending it on a coarse for Robin's face. It was inches away from him when a bright blue light suddenly hit it dead on and just tore it to pieces. Kitten turned around swiftly to see Cyborg changing his sonic cannon back into his hand. Behind him stood the rest of the Titans.

"B-but h-how", stampered Kitten. Robin got up and joined his friends.

"Kinda hard to trick an empath", said Robin shacking his head. Kitten looked over at Raven who was waving with a really small smile. Kitten recharged her fists.

"It doesn't matter, I can take any one of you! Come one! Sooner or later I'll just end up beating all of you"!

"Except one of us", said Beast Boy. They all turned around and made way for Starfire in Kitten's body, who at the moment looked like she could take on five of her and I guess we'll throw Slade in there. As she walked by Robin he took her shoulder. She turned back to face him.

"Don't worry, remember how we've been training. You can do this". Starfire nodded and turned back to Kitten. In order to defeat Kitten, Starfire was going to have to exploit her own weaknesses. Not a thought she particularly liked, but it was the only way. "STARFIRE", Robin shouted. She turned back again and Robin threw her his staff. She caught it and smiled back at him.

"Greaaat, just great Robbie-Poo. Give Star your little tooth pick, I'm sure that'll make all the diffrence", sneered Kitten. She readied her fists and Starfire expanded the staff. They stood for a long moment just staring at each other in their bodies.

"This could get confusing on who to root for", whispered BB. Raven gave him a dope slap.

"What if Starfire doesn't win", asked Raven. Robin put on a crooked smile.

"That's already been taken care of", he said and they watched as Starfire and Kitten then charged at each other. Kitten threw down a merciless wave of starbolts while Starfire did her best to dodge them. Star knew that firing that many starbolts takes a lot of energy and sooner or later Kitten would have to take a breather. Sure enough Kitten quit throwing energy balls and began panting. Starfire noticed this and took her chance. She ran up and struck Kitten in the midsection with Robin's staff. Kitten flew backwards and slammed up against a wall, watching this made Starfire wince.

"Oh, I'm going to be feeling that later". She darted forward and went for a good strong lunge. Kitten's head snapped up and she moved out of the way just in time as Starfire stuck the staff into the side of the building.

"What'd you trying to do? Kill yourself"?

"Well I didn't think the staff was that strong"! Shouted Starfire. She went in to try and trip Kitten, but she broke the staff in half with her eyebeams. Kitten then punched Starfire in the side and she flew up against a large air-conditioning unit. Then she felt herself being picked up by the throat. Kitten the tilted her head to one side.

"So how does it feel to be on the receiving end", Starfire began to gasp for breath. "WELL! HUH"? Starfire began to pass out form lack of oxygen.

"Alright maybe we should step in", said Robin and before they could move they saw something move past them. It was a giant ball of oozing muck which hit Kitten and had her stuck to the ground. Starfire fell down and clutching her throat she gasped for air.

"That's something you're never going to do to my girl ever again", said Fang stepping into the moonlight. He turned to the Titans and pointed a small blaster at them. "And none of you move"! The Titans all pretty much said "Whatever" and stayed where they were. Fang then approached Starfire, who he thought was Kitten. "Sorry I'm late baby, but they sure took their sweet time in let'n me out of jail. By the way your father says hi".

"NO YOU FOOL I'M KITTEN", she shouted struggling to get free of the giant web blob.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP"! Shouted Fang pointing at her. He turned back to Starfire. "Anyway, I've decided that after I get rid of the rest of the Titans I'll find us a nice get away on the coast or something". He then leaned in to kiss Starfire. Panicking somewhat she suddenly brought out Puppet King's control device.

"Before you do all of that, why get rid of this for me please", said Starfire in the best Kitten voice that she could muster. Fortunately Fang was dense enough to fall for it. He took the device and looked it over.

"What is it", he asked scratching his head.

"Its something she was going to use to kill me. If you destroy it, then well, she can't use it", Star gave him a dimpled smile.

"Sure anything for my Kitten".

"NO YOU FOOL DON'T", shouted Kitten, too late. Fang threw it up in the air and blew it apart with his little blaster. Almost immediately there was a sudden gust of wind and Starfire fell to the ground as she left Kitten's body and flew back over to her own. Most very reluctantly Kitten moved out of Starfire's body and was sucked back into hers. As soon as Fang realized what just happened Robin had knocked him out and tied him up.

"Good job", said Cyborg. "Bout how did you know Kitten's freaky ex was going to come 'round"?

"I had him released for good behavior and told him that there was something important happening at Titans Tower tonight. He'll be going back on charges of violating parole". Raven and Lee had just finished binding a very grumpy Kitten when they heard a soft "Eh hem". They all turned to see Starfire waving at them while stuck to the ground.

"I am glad we succeeded Friends, but could you possibly get me out of this messy thing". Robin and Cyborg laughed to themselves.

"No prob Star we're on it", said Cyborg. Him, Robin, and Beast Boy walked over to free Starfire.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN PRISON....................

Kitten sat in her cell with Fang, brooding the next twenty years that she would be spending there. The judge tacked on five more years for escaping.

"You know Fang, you just might be the dumbest ex-boyfreind I've ever had", said Kitten with her arms folded.

"Uh, I think I'm you're only ex". Kitten gave a look that said 'Don't remind me'. Then they heard a strange thumping noise. They looked around and traced the sound to the floor. Kitten put her ear to the floor and could just make out the words; "HEY, SOMEONE THERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW"! She looked back up at Fang who simply shrugged.

BACK AT TITANS TOWER ROOF.....................

Starfire leaned against the railing and watched the night sky. It felt like a long time since she had been on this roof. She rubbed her midsection and dreaded the sore bruise that she had given herself. She felt like going inside when the one person she wanted to see showed up.

"Hey, you want some company", asked Robin. Starfire smiled broadly.

"That depends, is it yours"? He stood against the railing next to her.

"Tell me Robin, while you were at the restaurant, were you by any chance enjoying yourself"? Asked Starfire rubbing the back of her head. Robin let out an audible snicker.

"Are you kidding? I think I checked my watch half a dozen times. Even if I didn't know it was Kitten in possession of your body, it still wouldn't feel right". Starfire moved a little closer to him. Robin noticed and jumped up and down in his mind. "Oh yeah, now this is who I'm talk'n about". He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So exactly how many songs did you dance"?

"Oh come one Starfire, we've already told ya it was all an act", he said glancing down at her. She giggled somewhat.

"Forgive me, I believe I have just made a joke"?

"Good one Star", said Robin laughing quietly. They stood there for a while just watching and enjoying each other's company.

"Robin"?

"Yeah Star"

"I am sorry for ruining our dinner plans for tonight".

"Star don't worry about it, I'm two hundred bucks in the red, but give it a second thought. We'll make plans for another night. And to make sure nothing happens to either of us, we'll take the day off to". Star curled up closer and hugged him tight.

"We should go inside now, it's getting late", she said not really wanting to. They broke off and walked into the tower. They got to their rooms, which were on either side of the hallway, and Starfire stopped Robin before he could enter his room.

"Whether you see tonight as ruined or not, allow me to now attempt to make up for it". She approached him and pulled him in for a good long good night kiss right on the lips. She looked Robin in the eyes and just as Kitten had attempted to do, got Robin completely lost in them. "Good night", she whispered. After a good long moment she went to her room humming to herself. Robin just stood there wide-eyed. He turned to his room and forgot to open the door and bumped right into it. Rubbing his forehead he went inside thinking happily to himself, 'I'm getting luckier everyday".

So what'd you think of it. Heres my question; for my next fic should I go with a story on how Lee came to be a part of the team or just go ahead with my next idea? For those of you who are actually interested in Lee in the slightest, let me know. Which ever way you suggest I hope you catch my next fic. Until then R&R.


End file.
